Anglonian University Degrees / Honours
Across Anglon, since the 1700s, there has been a uniform educational measurement system for Universities across Anglon that has since branched out to planets in the former UFP, and other planets seeking educational status from the planets of Anglon. System There are numerous titles awarded with having studied for different lengths of time to different standard in Anglonian universities. In Crashian universities, degree courses tend to be one year (galaptagon) long. In Ficko, these length courses are also availabe, known as 'Demi-Degrees'. The different lengths of degrees are called: * Demi-Degrees - one galaptagon long courses in any given subject * Pass/full degrees - two to seven galaptagon-long degree courses * Manjor - referred to as 'a manjor', or 'an honourable manjor', a degree course usually three galaptagons longer than an original course requiring the individual to complete examinations in a particular field/fields * Brumplebag - typically a degree course which gives the individual certain practical and real-life skills and is usually the precursor to receiving a license to practise any kind of profession involving hands-on work such as wood-working, electrical engineering, surgery, etc. This will invariably be an extension of a pass degree and may be an extension of a manjor, though this is not required. * MshF - Pronounced em-esh-eff, meaning Misher of Field, 'Misher' being an academic title. a MshF is awarded after a university or institution awards an individual with the Anglonian accreditation, usually by proxy of research produced by the individual. It is typically awarded to those who have written books, dissertations of research projects on a given field, typically studied for after a manjor, and lasting at least one galaptagon or more. * Goodmaster Accreditation - Typically referred to as 'Goodmaster' or 'a goodmaster' and awarding the individual the title 'Goodmaster'. This title typically requires the tutoring of peers in a certain field and the acceptance of an individual into a Scholarly Group or Institution, such as the Anglonian Scientific Society or the Anglonian Academy of Arts. This tends to be undergone in a university, but can take place from outside one, however those inducted are usually recommended or found in universities, and would have to be well known outside of an educational institution to become a goodmaster. Goodmasters are often also asked to teach or lecture at universities, or to review, qualify, validate or oversee research and findings in the given field. Example One example is at Bons University, one of the most esteemed universities in Ficko. Take the example of person A, who, for the purpose of this example, shall be named James. James may wish to do a demi-degree in Fickolean Literature at Bons University, but after the galaptagon has elapsed, he decides to do a full pass/full degree in Fickolean Literature as he enjoys it so much. Having done a Full Degree, he is three times as likely to be accepted into further education as if he had done only a demi-degree. James ''then wishes to study Fickolean Literature more, specifically ancient literature. He cannot take a brumplebag in this field, as it is not a vocational degree, so he commits to a manjor. A Manjor in Fickolean Ancient Literature, as with many other subjects, takes around 3 galaptagons in length. He is now a manjor of Fickolean Ancient Literature. Once ''James ''has completed his Manjor, he then decides he would like to study further, so he embarks upon a six galaptagon Misher of Field course. As part of this, he writes a thesis on Fickolean ancient literature as part of his Misher of Field course. Once he submits it, it may be accredited or declined by the Associated Anglonian Society of Literature and Humanities. He may have to submit another work if it is declined in order to receive a Misher of Field. Once he has been accepted, as is standard in the MshF courses by the end of the six years, he is a qualified Misher of Field, and may be referred to as 'Misher ''James' ''or 'Misher', followed by his surname. In order to receive a Goodmaster accreditation, he must be accepted as a peer of the Associated Anglonian Society of Literature and Humanities, which may require him to publish sufficient research or become sufficiently highly recommended enough that his university recommends him, or in the event of extremely high praise or noteriety, he is accepted as a peer without his university's input. This may take him one galaptagon, though this has rarely ever been the case, however it is more likely to take him between 9 and 15 galaptagons. Once he has become a peer, he becomes 'Goodmaster ''James' Marks There are several potential brackets a student can be in when submitting a piece of work. Usually, their work will be marked out of 100%, with some potential to receive 110% if the professor believes that the work is not only without flaw but has additional merits on top of this. The grade brackets are usually as follows; * More than 94% - Good Jane / Royal Jane * 72-94% - Ace * 58-72% - Plain Jane * 40-58% - Medium Pass * 25-40% - Carpet Pass * Less than 25% - Red Pass